The use of a device and/or an insert to assist in the drying of a glove and/or for generally maintaining the shape of the glove is known in the art. Glove inserts and glove drying devices are shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. D25,538 to Peabody; 686,884 to Becker; 795,706 to Kirbach; 1,319,579 to Gillam; 2,462,632 to Givoni; 2,783,925 to Ross; 3,133,682 to Sawyer; 3,486,670 to Sutton; 3,917,266 to Kiey; 4,018,382 to DiCuya; 4,084,733 to Perimutter; 4,689,897 to Marsalona; 5,125,169 to Bader; and 5,913,461 to Boudreau.
Although the use of such devices is highly desirable for winter gloves, particularly those used by skiers and other winter sports participants, it is also very advantageous for golfers with respect to a golf glove that has been worn throughout a long day of golfing. Golf gloves are typically made of leather, because it provides a great feel for the player's hand, and it provides a good grip on the club handle. Although leather tends to be moisture resistant, it will nonetheless hold water (e.g., perspiration and rain) when exposed for a substantial period of time, such as the time needed to play an 18-hole round of golf. It is therefore recommended to not only dry out the glove after use, but also to make sure it is not crumpled, which typically occurs when the glove is stuffed into a pocket of the golfer's golf bag after a round of golf.
The present invention provides improvements over the prior art devices for maintaining the form of a glove, particularly for when it must be dried out after use.